


Wake From a Dream Where I Was Stuck, Losing My Teeth

by pseudobulbarism (killewich)



Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Canon, Trust Issues, ZsaszMask, teeth trauma, trauma scene tagged in author notes to skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism
Summary: " Lucky for me, it was all fake or not what it seemed. "
Relationships: Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626697
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168





	Wake From a Dream Where I Was Stuck, Losing My Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> hello again darlings ! ! i'm SO excited for today's piece, something i've been DYING to share ! !
> 
> thus far, the series has only been loosely organized by an attempt of a relationship building and where it lies based on where the piece is chronologically and the prompts i'd filled doing so. the only two works that are ' mandatory ' to follow the order of are the two-parter mega-fill: Do You See Anyone Other Than Me? ( part 9 ) -> You're a Bad Little Love ( part 10 ). but, i wanted to play around with their pre-canon, which is essentially free real estate in the DCEU, and would help set up my takes on the characters and their relationship. so, therefore, anything tagged pre-canon is GOING TO BE READ IN ORDER OF POSTED, and will be in canon order that way. everything before the pre-canon tag is understood to be around the same-ish time of the movie coming out / where we knew them. but, again, even if you read them out of order, you won't be missing much, tbh. it's just how i'm suggesting to read them to get the best out of everything ! !
> 
> as far as the trauma/violence mentioned, there IS trauma to teeth in this fic, if the title/tags didn't suggest that ( or the fact that this fic has basically been going by the name of ' teeth prompt ' this entire time lol ). so, if people's teeth being ripped out bothers you, when you get to the line " Sionis gives several of his teeth a soft tap with the metal, as if selecting his target, " ctrl+f " "Look at me," is the next command. " and you'll skim right over the gruesome bits ! ! it's not horribly detailed, but i just wanna keep my readers safe and comfortable <3
> 
> now that that's out of the way, let's thank the discord server for helping me with the wonderful idea of this fic's basis and roman's first reaction ( although muted ) to victor's scars. more in the end notes ! !
> 
> enjoy :3

The East End had a new attempted godfather.

The man was well known for his parent's company (and being the same one to destroy it then promptly being cut off from the silver spoon), but he showed promise. His ruthlessness was intriguing to say the least, and his drive was more than commendable.

Roman Beauvais Sionis was a man that would be remembered.

Zsasz kept an eye on the man from afar. He was growing disinterested in his current position in the mafia he worked in, and his curiosity drew him to the prospective crime lord. 

And after the failure to claim the Bertinelli diamond, Stefano Galante was losing his grasp on the area he held, with nothing to prove other than the massacre. The assassin wasn't the type to go down with a burning ship, and when he saw opportunity, he knew it'd be smart to defect before it sunk.

Victor Zsasz makes a meeting with Sionis in secrecy, with promise of information that would be valuable to him.

And when he meets the man, he's everything but what he expected.

_ Consider him even more interested _ .

"Mr. Zsasz, was it?" A gloved hand is held out for him, head tilted with a too-wide grin. Two guards stand at his side, eyes trained on him.

The assassin removes his cigarette from his mouth, wets his lips. He takes the hand firmly as he eyes the men on either side of Roman, then settling a steely gaze on him. His upper lip curls into a small smirk, nodding. "Victor Zsaz. 'Either's fine."

Their hands part, and he places the cigarette back between his lips. He draws out a last drag, and takes care to blow the smoke to the side, away from the three men ahead of him. He flicks it to the ground, stamping it out. "'Pologies for the smoke."

"Mm," Sionis watches him, and it's clear he's a man of short patience.

_ Interesting indeed _ .

Well, he better make this quick then. "Galante didn't get the diamond, he's tryna buy time. His empire is turning against him, doubts his strength. I'm lookin' for new work."

Sionis squints ever so slightly, trying to unpack everything in those three sentences. Once processed, he gives a short laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "Quite the business proposal, straight to the point and full of little  _ nougaty _ information that's yet to reach my attention... but I have one issue with it."

Zsasz arches a brow, but doesn't speak.

Sionis leans in, close to his face, and whispers, "How do I know I can trust a  _ leak _ , Victor Zsasz?" Each syllable of the name is punctuated sharply, tongue clicking at the end.

Victor gives a loose shrug, not budging from the staring contest they lock into. "You can take my information and leave here callin' me a rat," he drawls, "or you can see I only respect men that deserve it and consider my resume."

Sionis stays quiet for a long moment before grinning. " _ Oooh _ , the bite on this one!" He gnashes his teeth down in a bite just a breath away from Zsasz's nose, pulling back, smug. "What'd you do,  _ sweets _ , print out a copy for me?" He taunts, settling back between his guards.

Zsasz smirks softly, raising a brow.

Well, if he was asking.

He undoes the top three buttons to his shirt, peeling back either side of the fabric to show off the scars that littered his chest. Before the other has a chance to say anything, he clarifies. "Every scar is a dead body."

Sionis rolls his head to the side, interested. A wicked grin takes over his face, and he brings his hands together in a muted, gloved clasp. "Well, well,  _ well _ , color me intrigued, Mr. Zsasz. I've heard of your work, but it's much more fun seeing it in person."

He laughs softly, closing his shirt back up. His eyes scrutinize the other, corner of his upper lip curled, "Want a demonstration?"

The glint in Roman Sionis's eyes was one he knew he would never forget.

Now it's Sionis's turn to laugh. It's a delighted little thing, excited. He looks between the two bodyguards manning his either side, before settling that dangerous look back on Victor. He runs a hooked finger across his chin in thought, as if weighing an answer.

But they both knew he'd already made up his mind way before the theatrics.

He gives a sharp shrug. "Indulge me," he dares, stepping back and leaving his men to the assassin.

A week later, Roman Sionis demands Victor Zsasz from Stefano Galante.

Galante caves easily at the demand, not wanting to risk a turf war, especially after his failure to turn over the diamond. He's smart enough to know his grasp is nowhere near as strong as the one that's growing in the East End; it's not worth the threat, and he hopes offering one of his best men will help mend the relationship between the two.

Victor does everything in his power to keep a straight face during the exchange.

The next day, Roman takes his new assassin for a test drive.

"Impress me."

That's all Zsasz is given as a command with the bound body before him as it fights restraints and tries to force screams through a gag.

And for once, in a really long time, the assassin cuts loose;  _ actually enjoys killing again _ . The scar he gives himself once they finish up is on his right wrist, and he remembers why he'd started his collection.

Victor Zsasz has been working for Roman Sionis for about three months when the question finally comes out, "So what's with the scar thing?"

The assassin'd just finished his ritual in question, watching the blood with the same fascination that never got old. "'Reminds me I'm alive."

"Poetic," Roman teases, eyes falling on the newest mark. "Doesn't seem like it hurts much, you hardly react."

Zsasz flashes a playful look at the other, a smirk slowly forming. "Wouldn't be alive if it didn't hurt."

Sionis is interested, not even bothering to hide it. "So you like pain?"

"The scars aren't just for looks," he replies simply.

Roman's on his feet, padding over to the henchman as he tends lightly to the wound, assuring it wouldn't get infected, but leaves it to heal on its own. He slides to sit on the surface beside the other's little arrangement for his ritual, setting his glass down amidst it. "Mr. Zsasz, I've enjoyed your work.  _ Tickled pink _ ," his legs cross, and it's clear he's warming up to something. "I see great things in your future, but I still have one  _ small _ , teeny-tiny issue."

_ That sounded familiar. _

"I'd love to move you up, make you more than a simple garbage man. I think the position of right hand man would be much more fitting, our work would be remembered for ages..."

Zsasz finishes, finally glancing up at the other. He's being buttered up... but for what?

"I need to know I can trust you with my life."

Ah, the trust thing again. It's quite the hefty statement, especially accompanied with everything else. Praise didn't come often, it usually small, passing comments...  _ but this _ ?

The look in Roman Sionis's eyes is serious.

"Simple words won't do, I'm afraid. I need a testament."

Zsasz turns, mirroring the seriousness of the taller. "I'm still listening."

Sionis smiles. "Good.  _ Good _ , glad to hear it." He looks around the room, pulling a face. "Well, how about now?"

Victor watches the other carefully, well aware of the man's eccentricities by now. However, that knowledge does nothing to give him a single clue as to what was meant, or would happen. He takes a blind dive, "Fine by me."

Roman hops off the table, a pleased hum leaving him. "Give me a moment. Stay here. And,  _ oh _ , you might want to keep your little kit open." He starts out of the room, but spins back around on his heel, "Shouldn't be an issue, mm?"

Zsasz betrays nothing, despite confusion flooding him. "Not at all."

A nod, with a haunting grin. "Good."

The assassin watches him leave, unsure of what to expect. He didn't have much to go off of, other than the apparent hint of needing his medical kit.

Moments later, Sionis returns, tapping a pair of pliers into his gloved palm. He's humming a tune to himself, striding along back to his previous position. Though, instead of seating himself, he opts to stand beside the other.

Several ideas flood Victor's head, quite familiar with a pair of pliers and usually what they meant in the mafia world.

_ 'So you like pain?' _

All Zsasz can do is give a small smirk.

_ Bring it on. _

"Ah, someone's seen what these puppies mean! Good, leaves less to the imagination. Smile wide."

He'd expected fingernails.  _ This _ ... this certainly was different. His eyes bounce between the silver instrument then the dangerous glint in the eyes he'd fallen for the first time.

Victor Zsasz opens his mouth, nice and wide, eyes never leaving the pair above him.

Sionis gives several of his teeth a soft tap with the metal, as if selecting his target. He finally settles on a canine, positioning himself to extract it. "I need to know you will do anything I ask, without hesitation." Metal ridges hold onto the tooth, pressure applied. "Even if it means  _ losing _ something."

That's the only warning he gets before the gloved hand tugs down in a quick, ruthless motion.

No sound leaves him.

He closes his mouth only to hold in the blood, eyes squeezing closed. His tongue quickly investigates the now empty socket, and he gets light-headed as adrenaline and shock take over his system. He swallows down blood, exhaling hotly through his nose. Heat floods his body, the pain much more intimate than a simple wound; it felt  _ everywhere _ , body ablaze. He feels woozy, trying to stay still in his seat.

He feels leather tightly grasp his chin, ducking his head back. He blearily opens his eyes, they glazed over, tears prickling instinctively at the corners.

"Open."

He sees empty pliers, giving a slow blink before following the single word command.

"Good boy," Roman praises, voice low and unrecognizable. He picks the one next to the now empty hole. "You're doing  _ wonderful _ ," he coos, steadying his hand for the next tooth.

Somewhere in the fog that was his mind, he can feel something deep in him stir.

He gives a soft, gurgled over noise as the second is ripped from his gums, more blood filling the back of his throat with his head held in place. He tries to swallow it down, amygdala hijack the only thing keeping him conscious enough to breathe; to survive.

"Look at me," is the next command.

He hadn't even realized his eyes had shut again. He forces them open, almost grateful for the hand keeping his head steady as the rest of his body felt weak.

"I could leave you here to choke on your own blood, you know that? Let you pass out, leave you for dead."

Zsasz does everything he can to stay conscious, to focus and process the words floating through his airy head. He swallows thickly, the metallic tang the only thing he can concentrate on that wasn't pain and passing out.

"Would anyone mourn?"

Probably not.

"Just how much longer can you stay awake? Do you trust me with your body?"

_ Trust. _

Head growing heavier by the second, he lulls it into the best forward shake he can muster despite the hand righting him.

"I need  _ words _ , Victor Zsasz."

He swallows, eyelids shutting on their own. His last conscious action he can muster: "Yes."

When Victor Zsasz awakes, he's in a well-decorated silken bed that is not his own. His tongue curiously darts to what used to be a toothless hole, finding two metal ones in their absence. He feels no pain, but is exhausted beyond belief.

_ Trust. _

He drifts back off into the persuasive darkness after snorting a small, uncommitted laugh.

_ Yeah _ , Roman Beauvais Sionis was a man that would be remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHT, did we have fun? :3c
> 
> the general idea given from the server was how zsasz had gained his two golden teeth, as he didn't have them during the bertinelli massacre. after some discussion, there was speculation of roman having something to do with giving him the golden teeth ( for whatever reason ) as they seemed to be something he'd insist on gold over silver or just normal replacements. furthering on that, and roman's affinity for gold, it came down to the speculation of what if it'd been roman himself that'd removed the teeth as a testament of trust, which builds their relationship here in this fic. it was a LOVELY way to finally give my spin on these two wonderful forces meeting one another, and i'm very excited to be playing around in their earlier days moving forward in the next several prompts/works.
> 
> i think it's safe to say this is where i really start claiming ' my versions ' of these two, as if the previous ten pieces in this series didn't state that well enough yet xD i hope everyone likes it ! !
> 
> and, again, thanks for having all but the latest installment in the series above the 1k hit mark, with one very close to 2k ! ! also, not to mention quite similar for the kudos, they all being over the 100 mark with one nearing 200 ! ! all of the comments and people who've reached out to me on twitter has been such a lovely experience and you all inspire me to keep this series going ;w; thank you all for the overwhelmingly positive experience that's been writing these two for y'all, and i can't wait to see what else we can create together ! ! i'm still open to prompts as always, and look forward to seeing you in the next work <3
> 
> support more frequent updates and prompt fills ! !: https://ko-fi.com/sushiclaws ( SAFE FOR WORK MSGS ONLY PLEASE, THANK U <3 )  
> and as always, PLEASE come talk to me about these two on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/pseudobulbarism  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Bk0H1f1litQ8Zo8YHEqUG?si=j-mABDiRTl-tQgX_QiM8_g ( it was only a matter of time before ' kitchen fork ' by jack conte made it here, this song has been abused on repeat for writing the majority of this series )  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6AOQbgZR063yACUSuTrNPf?si=xpCIsNXgSKW92PuYrBDMzw
> 
> quick note: the mentioned discord server is currently at full capacity for now ! ! when we're open for more members, i'll be sure to let everyone know. :") thanks for understanding <3


End file.
